Many tools are powered by fluid, such as compressed air or hydraulic fluid. These tools are popular because they are generally safer to use than electric powered tools. These tools may also have a higher power-to-weight ratio making them smaller and lighter thereby facilitating their use. Types of fluid flow tools include but are not limited to screwdrivers, wrenches, ratchets, impact wrenches/drivers, drills, sanders, grinders, and nail guns.
Tools are generally constructed to operate for a predetermined amount of use. This may include a predetermined number of operation cycles, or a predetermined amount of operational time. After operating through this amount of use, the tools may need to have maintenance to make certain they continue to operate adequately. Worn parts may need to be replaced and/or calibrations may be necessary to ensure the tool is operating adequately. In some situations, the tool may no longer be reliably operational and may need to be replaced.
Thus, it is necessary to monitor tool usage. Some existing tools require usage measurements to be performed through a manual process, such as using punch cards. This is a tedious process and prone to errors. Other methods and devices have been used, but with inconsistent results.